


The First and Only

by musamihi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week 1 of sherlock_ldws @ Livejournal, theme: first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Only

John wakes in Sherlock's bed for the first time – alone. The room is cold and full of _things_ , weird, unknowable shapes distorted beneath the shadows of skewed black-out curtains. He finds his trousers by touch, shivering, and escapes to the brilliant sitting-room, the cosily cluttered antechamber to that crowded, enigmatic darkness he has no desire to understand. He smiles at the flare of blue dressing gown on the sofa, at the piece of toast (not quite cold) peeking out of the toaster. It tastes of burnt nylon – the residue of some unexplained experiment – and John can imagine nothing more comforting.

*

Today's the first morning Sherlock's let John _stay_ asleep in his bed. In that pleasure-heavy _after_ , he thought he wanted an object of study, a specimen pinned down on the white backing of his mattress – but the motionless features, the curled-up insect posture filled him with dread, disturbed him. He fled to the sofa rather than disturb _it_. Now that his stomach's settled and John's standing in the sun, skin lined with the reddened impressions of creased sheets, he swears it won't happen again. John's so much better _animate_.

"Couldn't sleep?" John mumbles through his toast.

"You snore," he lies.


End file.
